Je suis détruite, je veux mourrir,Aidezmoi
by TheRenaissanceOfTheDust
Summary: Il c'est passé tant de chose lors de ses  vacances, Hermione Granger s'est fait violer et cherche à mourrir, Severus Rogue devient un vampire assoifée de sang, il a lui aussi besoin d'aide, et si il se rencontrer ? Surtout que la demoiselle aime cet homme
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas de mon crû, comme vous devez surement vous en doutez. Je les ai donc empruntés à notre cher et illustre J.K. Rowling. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira et merci de laissez review à qui bon veut ! Et mon histoire ne prend pas en compte les livres 6 et 7, sauf la bataille de Poudlard, mais pas les morts bien entendu. Sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire... LOL

ATTENTION, AVIS AU AMATEUR, SCEANCE HOT DANS CETTE FICTION DECONSEILLE AU PLUS JEUNE DE MOINS DE 16-18 ANS sinon bonne lecture à tous ! Bisous

Chapitre 1 : Le viol

C'était les vacances depuis un mois et deux jours exactement.

C'était par un matin ensoleillé que Hermione Granger, qui était retournée chez ses parents pour les vacances, était dans sa chambre, s'affairait à rangée ses affaires comme sa mère lui avait demandée. Aujourd'hui elle recevait sa meilleur amis, Tiana, qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'elle était jeune et qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas encore qu'elle avait des dons surnaturelles. Elle rangea les dernières fringues qu'elle avait laissée trainée par-ci par-là puis s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire dans ses heures perdues. Une belle année allait se déroulé, elle le sentait. Tout d'abord, le Lord Noir était mort, tuer dans la bataille de Poudlard qui fit de nombreuses victimes dans les deux camps, bien entendu certains Mangemort c'étaient échappés des griffes du Ministère qui s'affairait à les retrouvé et les capturé une bonne fois pour toute. Ensuite, elle avait demandé en tout un accord avec le professeur Dumbledore de pouvoir poursuivre sa dernière année à Poudlard, puisqu'elle et ses amis qui auraient dût être en septième année l'année dernière et qui avaient raté les examens de part les faits de la guerre, avaient tous demandé à recommencer leur année scolaire, durant la visite chez le directeur, elle avait appris que le professeur Rogue avait repris ses fonctions de professeur des potions et avait été décrété comme « inoffensif » par le Ministère.

Hermione en était ravis, non du fait qu'elle avait toujours eu une grande confiance envers lui et qu'elle n'avait jamais douté un seul instant de son innocence mais aussi du fait qu'il allait enfin trouvé la gloire et la place dans une société, une place qu'il méritait même si Hermione savait que cet homme n'était pas vraiment fait pour une vie sociable et enjouée.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère lui annoncée la venu de son amis. Elle descendit l'accueillir et passa une excellente journée en sa compagnie, savourant les délices de l'instant présent.

Poudlard

Le professeur Dumbledore était debout dans son bureau, à s'entretenir avec son collègue, le professeur Rogue, qui était affalé sur un fauteuil en cuir d'une couleur vermeil celui-ci n'avait pas l'air dans une grande forme. Dans le bureau régnait un silence insoutenable que le directeur brisa d'une voix dure et glacial :

« Mais quand est-ce que vous avez décidé de vous lancez seul à la poursuite d'un Mangemort, qui plus ai l'un des plus dangereux de part sa qualification de vampire ? Non mais vraiment Severus, la paix vous aurait-elle fait perdre la raison. Vous savez que vos blessures qu'y vous ont été inffligés durant la bataille ne sont absolument pas refermés ! Et vous, tous se que vous pensez à faire, c'est d'aller vous jeter à bras ouvert sur un vampire affamée ? Regardez vous bon sang ! Regardez dans quel état il vous a mis, et soyez heureux que ce ne fut pas pire. Vous êtes dans un état lamentable mon jeune amis.

-Vous l'avez déjà dit Albus.

Le professeur Rogue avait une voix, qui ressemblait plus à un murmure qu'autre chose, et fatiguée, mais on pouvait toujours sentir le froid et l'indifférence dans ses paroles, même si celle-ci n'atteignaient aucunement le directeur qui se radoucit et s'assit derrière son long et grand bureau de marbre. Il regarda Severus.

Merlin, qu'il était amoché. Son visage était couvert de blessures sanguinolentes et sur sa gorges, une énormes plaies avec des marques de crocs, là où avait été planté la mâchoire du vampire. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à certains endroits et ses mains s'agrippaient aux accoudoirs avec une telles violences que ses jointures étaient d'une blancheur sans faille, sa bouche se tordait de douleur lorsqu'il bougeait, mais le directeur n'avait que de meilleur conseille à lui donner que celui-ci :

« Severus, vous me faites mal là, je n'ai rien d'autres à vous dire que d'attendre que sa passe, je n'ai pas de remède face à ça je ne peux que vous dire d'allée à l'infirmerie où dans vos quartier pour vous reposer.

Le regard du professeur Rogue ce fit noir et il lança une réplique cinglante :

-Albus enfin regardez moi ! Comment voulez vous que j'aille m'allonger tranquillement sur un lit alors que je suis entrain de devenir vampire BORDEL DE MERDE ! La voix du professeur devenait de plus en plus grave et de plus en plus portante, ses canines commençait à s'allonger à vus d'œil et ses mains étaient sur le point d'arracher les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

-Severus, restait calme je vous pris, allait dans vos appartements et reposez vous !

La voix du directeur se faisait dur et le professeur des potions pris congé du vieil homme non sans grimacé de douleur, qu'allait-il faire, jamais il n'aurait dût partir à la poursuite de Marco, mais qui aurait crû que celui-ci n'était autre qu'un putin de vampire de mes deux. Il s'allongea dans ses quartier, ne voulant surtout pas aller chez l'infirmière qui était d'humeur massacrante depuis quelques jours. Il prit une potion qui le calma et une autre anti-douleur et attendit.

Chez la famille Granger

« J'ai passé une excellente journée ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant du canapé d'où elle avait regardé avec ses parents une série télévisée. Je pense que je vais faire un bon gros dodo ! A demain .

-Bonne nuit ma chérie ! Répondit ses parents

Et sur ce, hermione monta dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, fit sa toilette, et se mit dans ses draps sans pensée à la journée du lendemain. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que demain, elle passerait sa journée dans un tout autre endroit...

En effet, des ombres étaient apparus dans la ruelle d'en face. Trois ombres plus précisément:

-Marcus, putin qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ! Dit l'une d'elle, si on se fait repérer, soit sur qu'à Azkaban je demanderai à te tuer personnellement !

-Du calme Perce ! Arrête de gueuler pour rien tu fais chier ! Dit la plus petite des ombres, regarde un peu où nous sommes au dieu de brailler !

-Vous deux taisez-vous ! Dit le dénommait Marcus, Jack va voir si il n'y a personnes aux alentours et reviens qu'on puisse passer à l'action.

Jack, qui était le plus petit, s'avança alors dans la ruelle sombre, se retourna et fit un geste de la main comme pour dire que la voie était libre. Les deux autres avancèrent alors dans sa direction et sortir leur baguette.

-Enfin Marcus, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi nous sommes là ! Dit Perce

-Nous sommes la pour nous amuser mon chère amis, pour nous amuser...

-Nous sommes chez la fille Granger ? S'exclama Jack, il se retourna pour cerner le regard sadique de son compagnon, qui commençait déjà à s'avancer dans le petit jardin qui séparait la rue de chez la famille Granger .

Hermione était dans un sommeille profond lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans l'entrée. Elle pensa d'abord que c'était ses parents qui décidaient de monté ce coucher, lorsqu'elle entendit un cris, un cris de femme. Vite, elle chercha à l'aveuglette sa baguette qui était dans le fond du tiroir de sa table de chevet et descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruit.

-Bouge pas Salope !

-Non s'il vous plaît ! Je vous en supplie, laissez ma femme tranquille elle n'a... Aaaaargh !

Hermione entendit un corps tombé, elle avait peur, elle entendait sa mère hurler, et elle savait son père mort... Elle fit irruption dans le salon et vit avec horreur trois mangemort dans son salon, un tenant sa mère fermement, essayant de la mettre sur la table-basse, celle-ci était à moitié nue et pleurait, son père mort à côté du plus petit des mangemort, l'un deux se retourna à l'apparition de la jeune fille.

-Hermione va-t-en ! Lui cria sa mère lorsque celle-ci la vit.

Le plus petit des mangemorts, pointa alors sa baguette sur la mère et la tua sans aucun scrupule. Hermione poussa un cris de rage et s'effondra au pied du mangemort qui s'était approché d'elle.

-Voilà ! C'est comme ça que j'aime les filles, à mes genoux, soumissent comme des chiennes !

Les deux mangemorts à ses côtés ricanèrent, puis le mangemort pris Hermione par les cheveux, qui était dans un état second, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche ouverte les larmes coulant sur son visage. Le mangemort se dirigea vers la table-basse où était la mère et renversa le corps sur le côté. Il lança la jeune fille sans aucun scrupule sur la table en verre.

-Allez-y les gas, je vous la laisse, j'en ai eu assez de la mère !

Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était comme paralysée, elle sentait la froideur de la table. Elle vit deux hommes se pencher sur elle, et voyait parfaitement deux érections pointait sous les pantalons des deux mangemorts. Le plus petit commença à lui léchait l'oreille et l'embrassait de force en poussant d'horribles râles qui fit vibrait la tête d'Hermione. L'autre lui arracha son bas de Pyjama, et plaqua ses jambes avec un sortilège, il saisit sa baguette et la fit parcourir sur ses jambes fines. Il créa d'énormes entailles sur les cuisse de la jambe qui la fit gémir de douleur, ce qui excita Jack qui lui léchait maintenant les lèvres et emprisonnait sa langue avec sa bouche, sous un râle d'excitation, il enleva le haut de la jeune fille et commença a pétrir ses seins et les mordillait en lui chuchotant des mots salaces :

« tu aimes sa hein... tu aimes te faire baisait comme une chienne en chaleur hein... hummm...vas y fait nous jouir...tes seins sont si dur, regarde comme ils durcissent, tu aimes ça te faire violer hein …. »

Hermione gémit, elle ne pouvait pas crier, elle n'en avait pas la force mais elle sentait une chaleur dans le bas de ses reins qu'elle voulut à tout pris faire disparaître.

« Regarde Jack, regarde comme elle mouille bien... On dirait que ça lui fait bien plaisir qu'on s'occupe d'elle ! »

Perce regarda l'entre-jambe de la jeune fille et lui enfonça la baguette dans son intimité avec un râle de plaisir, elle gémit de douleur, le mangemort faisait des va-et-viens de plus en plus violent arrachant à chaque fois un cris de la griffondor. Elle sentit tout d'un coup la baguette se retirer d'elle.

« A mon tour maintenant ! Que tu sentes mon membre puissant ! Tu vas aimé j'en suis sûr espèce de sale chienne ! »

Et il entra en elle avec férocité. Poussant des râles de soupirs et de jouissance. Il était en elle, il la possédait, elle gémissait, se noyant sous ses larmes, elle n'en pouvait plus. Jack sucer ses seins, les mordillait, puis il se redressa, ouvrit sa braguette et dit à Hermione :

-Maintenant suce !puis il se pencha vers elle et dit en murmurant d'une voix rauque: ou je te tue.

Elle s'approcha donc du membre tendu et gonflé de l'homme le prit dans sa bouche, et suça son sexe avec dégout. Celui au-dessus d'elle eu un râle fort et commença à bouger le bassin pour que son pénis rentre toujours un peu plus dans la bouche chaude qui lui procurait du plaisir.

-Plus vite... Plus fort.. Sale pute... C'est bon hein ? Tu aimes sentir mon sexe chaud et brulant dans ta bouche hein ? Toutes des putes !

Hermione gémissait, Perce lui enfonçait toujours plus vite et plus fort son sexe dur, et elle eu une respiration qui se faisait plus haletante, elle gémissait de honte, elle avait mal. Jack qui se faisait sucer commença à lui pincer ses tétons qui étaient durcis et son clitoris, elle gémit, faisant vibrer le sexe de l'homme qu'elle avait dans la bouche, celui-ci n'en tenant plus, versa sa semence dans la bouche d'Hermione qui recracha aussitôt qu'elle put.

-Oh ouiiiiii, mmmmh ! Elle est trop bonne Marcus, c'est vraiment aaaaaah ouiiiii... trop con que tu hmmmmmm... Ne veuille pas goûter sa chatte mouillé...Aaaaaah Han han han...

Le dénommé Marcus était dans un fauteuil à observer la scène, il se leva et repoussa les deux homme, sortit son membre dur et s'allongea sur Hermione qui n'avait plus la force de se débattre. Il l'embrassa de force tout en massant ses seins, il haletait et elle gémissait. Il lui fit ouvrir ses jambes de force et entra en elle violemment, il fit des va-et-viens plus violent à chaque coup de reins, il la prenait tellement violemment qu'elle commença à saigner, le sang se rependant par terre. Lorsqu'il eu jouis, il se retira, puis se releva pour enfin frapper la jeune fille au visage.

-Ça t'apprendra sale pétasse ! Il lui cracha au visage puis s'approcha de son oreille, et si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je te fais la même chose tu m'entends sale chienne ?

Puis il partir, Hemione, sanguinolente, pleurait, elle avait mal, elle se sentait souillée, elle avait froid. Elle se roula en boule sur la table-basse avant de s'évanouir...


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon alors la suite... J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu ok ? ^^ Pour ne pas trop gâcher le plaisir, je retarde aussi longtemps que possible ( mais pas trop quand même =) le moment où Hermione et Severus se rencontreront... J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et bonne lecture =) il est aussi beaucoup plus court, mais c'est normale ^^ c'est pour le suspense du chapitre 3 =)_

-Harry ? Quand est-ce qu'elle vient Mione ? Demanda le roux à son meilleur amis, tout deux assis dans la cuisine du Terrier d'où Molly préparait un bon plat, comme d'habitude.

-Je ne sais pas, elle nous avez dit dans sa dernière lettre aujourd'hui. Mais comme il est déjà 19 heures, peut être qu'elle a reporté à demain ?

En effet, le soleil rougissait à vue d'œil, disparaissant derrière la forêt qui borde la maison des Weasley. Harry et Ron le regardèrent s'éloigner en silence.

-Sans qu'elle ne nous prévienne ? Coupa brusquement Ron. Ce n'est pas son genre !

-Tu as raison... Mais voyons demain peut être qu'elle...

-Les enfants, à table ! S'écria d'un coup la mère Weasley.

Harry et Ron délaissèrent leurs suspicions sur la non-venu d'Hermione, pour un bon repas bien chaud qui sort du four. Les enfants Weasley et Harry se réunirent autour de la table et entamèrent joyeusement leur repas, sans se douter que leur meilleur amis avait bel et bien besoin d'aide.

Trois jour passèrent et pas la moindre trace d'Hermione, ni même une lettre. Harry commençait véritablement à s'inquiéter, il lui avait déjà envoyé deux lettres, sans réponse. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il lui demandait Ron, qui avait depuis longtemps cessait de se creuser la tête pour contacter Hermione.

-Mais enfin Ron ! Lui dit le survivant, agacé par le comportement de son amis._ ( Ndl : avis aux autres, euh je n'aime pas vraiment le personnage de Ron donc ne m'en voulait pas si je suis méchante avec lui ^^ )_ C'est toi même qui as dit que ce n'était pas le genre de Hermione à ne pas envoyer de lettre ?

-C'est vrai, mais après tout... à quoi bon ? Puis il s'éloigna sous le regard choqué de Harry, quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il parle ainsi de celle qui aimait, car oui, Ron aimait Hermione sans vraiment se l'avouer, et Harry l'avait très bien remarqué.

Toujours craintif qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Mione, Harry envoya une lettre au professeur Dumbledore pour lui faire par de ses inquiétudes.

Dumbledore la reçu, et envoya directement un agent de l'ordre pour vérifier si Miss Granger n'avait pas eu la visite de ceux qui se faisait appeler « les Survivants », ce qu'il craignait fort car depuis quelques jours, leurs nombres de victimes ne cessaient d'augmenter, malgré les moyens développé par L'Ordre du Phénix.

Lorsque que l'agent, qui n'était ni plus ni moins que Minerva, ( hé hé vous y avez cru hein ? Plus tard plus tard )arriva sur place, elle fut horrifié par la chose qu'elle avait devant elle. Une Miss Granger, baignant dans son sang, sur la table du salon dévasté, nu comme un vers, et recroquevillée sur elle même. Craignant qu'elle soit morte, Minerva s'approcha presque en courant vers la jeune fille qui par le plus grand bonheur de la sous-directrice, vivait encore, son torse s'élevant et se rabaissant à un rythme régulier. Mais lorsque la directrice se pencha sur le corps de la jeune fille, tout en la recouvrant de sa cape, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci était en état de choque, regardant fixement le corps de sa mère morte, située juste en dessous d'elle..

-Miss Granger ? Demanda la plus âgé. Miss Granger ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers sa directrice de maison, les yeux baignaient de larmes.

-Madame ?

La sous-directrice n'en tenant plus, la pris dans ses bras, voulant presque pleurer avec elle.

-Tout va bien aller Miss Granger, je vous ramène à Poudlard, n'ayez craintes.

La directrice la pris dans ses bras, n'ayant aucun mal à la porter, vu qu'elle avait bien 5 ou 6 kilo de perdue. Elle transplana aussitôt qu'elle put, avec une Hermione évanouit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle arriva aux château, elle l'amena directement à l'infirmerie et partit prévenir le directeur. Celui-ci descendit cette fois-ci seul, pour voir la jeune fille et parlait à Pomfresh.

Il ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie, et les referma sous l'œil de l'infirmière qui avait le visage porteur de mauvaise nouvelle que le directeur connaissait bien. Il resta près de la porte, les yeux froid et dur, fixant l'infirmière qui s'avança vers lui.

-Résultats ! Demanda-t-il

-Albus il faut que...

-Pomona, il faut que je sache si je dois les poursuivre moi-même ou pas. Lâcha-t-il.

L'infirmière parut réfléchir, puis elle soupira et dit :

-Elle a été violé, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu n'espérais pas trouver Albus. Je ne pense pas qu'ils sont près à l'utiliser dès maintenant.

Le directeur se retourna alors le regard désespéré.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils sont près Pomona, je ne veux plus attendre pour qu'ils l'utilisent... Et il disparut du champs de vision de la femme.

Elle retourna à sa patiente qui était gravement amochée. Et demanda à Severus, grâce à son patronus, de lui ramener quelques potions de son crûs. Ce qu'il fit deux minutes plus tard.

-Ah Severus ! Merci, pose les là. Dit la femme tout en tapotant la table de chevet juste à côté du lit d''Hermione.

Il s'avança et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le visage de la personne occupant le lit ou s'affairait l'infirmière.

-Que fait Miss Granger ici ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention de la vieille femme, sa voix toujours aussi froide que les cachots où il enseignait.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de te répondre là maintenant tout de suite Severus ! S'exclama la femme. Si tu veux bien, pose les potions la où je t'ai demandé et pars, j'ai du travaille.

Lui qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui réponde sur ce ton s'apprêta à protester lorsqu'Hermione gémit de douleur lorsque l'infirmière lui appliqua une crème froide sur les bleus qu'elle avait sur le corps. Il regarda un instant le corps de son élève et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit dans qu'elle état elle était.

-Severus sort maintenant ! Et j'espère que tu prends toujours tes potions...

Il regarda l'infirmière de son regard sarcastique, sans lui répondre, il posa les potions sur la table avant de se retourner dans un volètement majestueux de sa cape tout aussi noire que ses yeux et son regard.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Suite suite suite suite ! J'en profite, je met la suite de chacune de mes fictions le jour même donc voilà ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas une petite review pour me confirmer votre passage xD ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes...(PS : je fais interagir la conscience d'Hermione, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je le précise xD ) **_

…

-Miss Granger ! Miss Granger ! Rallongez-vous !

-Madame Pomfresh ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici...

-Oh Miss Granger ! Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ?

Les visions d'horreur qu'elle avait alors vécu ces derniers jours apparurent aussitôt dans sa tête et elle dut réprimer un cris en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. L'infirmière qui s'était attendu à se brusque changement, lui pris les mains pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse plus de mal qu'elle n'avait déjà et essaya de la remettre au fond de son lit. Hermione, en total désarroi, pris ce geste comme une attaque et commença à se débattre en criant.

C'est alors que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement et que deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce.

Quelques minutes auparavant :

-Severus, ne prend pas ça à la légère, tu es un vampire maintenant ! Tu te dois de prendre tes potions !

-Monsieur le Directeur ! S'exclama alors l'homme, prit par une colère folle. Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que vous n'êtes pas mon père et que dors et déjà j'ai pris ma décision : celle de quitter cette école pour quelques temps ! Et merci, je sais ce qu'il en coûte si je ne prends pas ces malheureuses potions dont je me serai bien passé ! Finit-il dans un souffle de souffrance.

-Severus ne fais pas l'enfant ! Pas maintenant veux-tu !

L'homme accoutré de noir jeta le regard le plus noir qu'il fut à son aîné qui se sentit déstabilisait pendant quelques minutes. Depuis qu'il était vampire, Severus avait pris l'habitude de laisser son côté calme, observateur, réfléchi et réservé à la nouvelle facette de sa personnalité : Coléreux ( si ce n'est plus que les années d'avant ), possesseur, têtu, et tout ce qu'il y avait de dérangeant chez lui avant, mais en pire.

Seulement, sa beauté n'avait d'égal, et rendait perplexe le Directeur à chaque fois qu'il voyait son professeur de potion. En effet : Severus Rogue, avant, était un homme agréable à regarder, avec le visage, si il était calme, détendu, il pouvait plaire. Mais là ! Le professeur n'avait plus ses rides et ses cernes qui assombrissaient son regard, et le rendaient quelque fois méconnaissable, il avait les traits d'un véritable Apollon. Son visage long avait un petit quelque chose qui le rendait craquant aux yeux de Dumbledore, sans dire qu'il est Homosexuel, mais c'était surtout son corps qui valait le coup d'œil... Pourquoi se contentai du visage ?

Son corps grand et finement musclé pouvais attiré les quelques regards indiscrets, mais maintenant, quiconque ne le regarderait pas serait comme qui dirait damné ! Son corps avait toujours le même aspect mais refléter la puissance et le désir. Ce qui n'était pas facile à dire, c'est que ça se voyait énormément. De plus, la force qu'il animait avait tout d'un animal, féroce et enragé... ( ndl : xD petit délire ! )

Albus se demandait presque si il n'allait pas céder et lui laissait prendre quelques vacances pour qu'il ne perturbe pas les jeunes filles imbéciles qui bavent devant tout garçon susceptible de les intéresser.

-Bon dieu Severus ! Allez vous m'écouter ?

Le professeur se retourna vers le Directeur , il souffla :

-Quoi ?

-Que...? C'est la première fois que vous me répondez : Quoi ?

L'autre ne releva pas et profita de la déstabilisation de son supérieur pour continuer sa route.

-Mais où allez-vous mon jeune amis ? Demanda alors Dumbledore, le rattrapant et se mettant à sa hauteur.

-A l'infirmerie Dumbledore, dit Rogue d'un ton fatigué, à l'infirmerie...

-Auriez-vous l'intention de prendre vos potions ? S'exclama l'autre, le ton plein d'espoir.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Rogue.

-Enfin vous m'écoutez. Et d'ailleurs je...

Il s'arrêta de parler, tous deux avaient entendu un cris provenant de l'infirmerie qui se trouvait juste au fond du couloir. Severus fut le plus rapide à réagir, il courut d'un pas gracieux vers les portes closes de l'infirmerie suivit par Dumbledore, le visage emprunt à un profond malaise.

-Miss Granger je vous en pris calmez vous ! criait Pomfresh à sa jeune patiente qui était prit d'une véritable crise de frayeur. Professeurs venaient m'aider au dieu de rester là sans rien faire ! Cria-t-elle alors à l'intention des deux hommes qui venaient de faire irruption quelques secondes plutôt.

Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore s'approchèrent du lit en courant et tout deux aidèrent l'infirmière à anesthésier la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse se calmer. Lors de tout ceci, les blessures d'hermione que l'infirmière avait bien pris soin de refermer s'étaient brusquement rouvertes. Seveus fut pris d'un profond malaise et recula la main devant la bouche. Il grogna et sortit de la pièce en courant.

-Pitié Merlin aidé cet homme... murmura Dumbledore.

Pomfresh approuva d'un signe de tête tout en regardant l'homme partir.

-Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ? Dit alors Albus à la seule compagnie qu'il pouvait obtenir.

-Elle va bien, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais il va falloir un peu de temps à ce qu'elle s'habitue à la nouvelle.

-Elle n'est malheureusement pas la seule. Dit l'homme tout en regardant les portes de l'infirmerie grandes ouvertes.

Severus Rogue courrait dans les couloirs des cachots. Il arriva devant ses appartements et plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Il en avait complétement oublié les potions qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Tant pis il irait cette nuit en douce.

Tard le soir, vers 2h30 du matin, il se leva de son bureau d'où il finissait de remplir paperasse et tout le tralalala dont avait besoin le ministère au niveau de son nouvel état vampirique. Il se mit sur le dos une cape, qui, tout comme à son habitudeétait noire, et partit en direction de l'infirmerie, traversant les couloirs en silence.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes, il s'aperçut que celle-ci était fermé avec un sortilège particulièrement facile à défaire, ce qu'il fit. Mais il s'aperçut vite qu'il aurait dut les laisser fermer...

-Professeur Rogue ?

« Oh non... »

-Miss Granger ! Retournez dans votre lit ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il regarda son élève. Elle était en robe de chambre et elle était assise en tailleur par terre. Le visage évasif. Il croisa son regard qui le fixait de la tête au pied et fut insupporter par l'audace de la jeune fille.

-Miss Granger cessait de me regarder je vous pris !

Il commença alors à farfouiller dans les tiroirs de Pomfresh pour trouvait ce qui lui permettrai de garder son self-contrôle.

-Que faites vous ici professeur ? Demanda Hermione, le regard dans les vapes.

Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, une petite fiole avec un liquide bleu turquoise à l'intérieur, il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se balançait d'avant en arrière sur le sol en pierre. Elle n'avait pas l'air normale du tout et le regard qu'elle lui lançait, un regard à la Luna Lovegood, ne lui plaisait guère.

-Miss Granger retournez vous coucher ! Dit-il

-Vous êtes très séduisant professeur ! s'écria Hermione comme si elle avait peur qu'il n'entende pas

Mais qu'avait elle donc pour oser lui parlait comme elle n'aurait jamais fait !

Il s'avança vers elle avec tout le charisme dont il pouvait faire preuve en vu d'intimer la jeune femme à se recoucher. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas comme prévu, au contraire, ceci n'inquiéta pas le moins du monde la plus jeune, elle parut plutôt amusée et attrapa même le pan de la robe de son professeur avec quoi elle commença à jouer. Il recula brusquement, et chercha des yeux le pourquoi elle était dans cette état. Il ne tarda pas à trouver, un flacon avec marqué : « Véritillusion » un calmant qui n'était autre que du véraritasérum mélangé avec une potion de confusion dont le mélange permettait de calmer un sujet atteint de trauma, était complétement vide...

Severus souffla bruyamment et souleva la jeune femme qui pesait pas plus de 40 kilos pour un mètre 65, et la déposa sur son lit. La jeune fille prise d'un four rire, ne daigna point lâcher son professeur et tenta même de lui faire un mini smack avant que ce dernier ne s'arrache brusquement de son emprise.

-Miss Granger ! Vous êtes fatigué et êtes dans un état de détresse totale, le mieux pour vous seriez de vous reposer !

-Mais...

-Bonne nuit Miss Granger !

Et il s'en alla... Laissant Hermione dans une confusion totale, elle ne perdit pas une seconde, et se leva pour se remettre par terre.

Il ne pouvait décidément pas supporter ces griffondors qui se croient tout permis. Se dit Severus tout en buvant la potion qu'il venait se soutirer. Surtout cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui a descendu tout une bouteille de « drogue » par inadvertance. Ce que ces griffondors étaient bêtes... Et en plus, elle l'avait trouvé séduisant et avait tenté de l'embrasser, mais que pouvait-il se passait dans la tête de jeunes écervelés complétement bouleversé par leur changement hormonal !

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec un affreux mal de tête. La lumière du jour lui faisant mal aux yeux. Elle se souvint alors de ses parents, de son viol, et fut prise d'un terrible malaise. Elle retomba sur son lit d'où elle s'était assise, et ferma les yeux, acceptant durement la réalité. Mme Pomfresh s'occupa d'elle toute la journée, et Hermione demanda alors si elle pouvait aller dans la bibliothèque chercher un livre pour se distraire, et fuir ses pensées qui lui faisait mal au cœur. Après avoir été plus que réticente, l'infirmière lui donna l'autorisation et lui laissa 1 heure pour partir et revenir. Sinon et viendrai elle-même la chercher.

Hermione s'habilla et marcha dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec appréhension, elle avait brusquement changé de décor, elle était passé de chez elle, endroit familiale où elle pouvait tranquillement se donner au lèche-vitrine avec sa mère et son père, à celui de Poudlard. Elle avait accepté la réalité plus vite que la moyenne, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudra à y croire complétement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans ce lieu qu'elle connaissait bien , la bibliothèque de Madame Pince, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir son professeur de potion assis à une table, en train de lire. « Agréablement ? » Pourquoi agréablement ?

Elle s'avança dans les rayons, le professeur ne daignant pas lui jeter un seul regard. Elle se lança alors en pleine discussion avec une conscience qui s'était brusquement réveillé depuis quelque temps :

_« -Pourquoi ne te regard-t-il pas ? Tu lui as pourtant accordé tout ton attention dans tes rêves pendant l'année passée !_

_-Tais toi ! Je m'en contre fiche de tout ça ! C'était une erreur ok ? Je ne le trouve pas séduisant, je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur lui, je suis complétement dégouté de lui et ses sarcasmes... Je..._

_-Eh ma vieille, je suis ta conscience ok ? Et une conscience, c'est ce qui te permet d'accepter la réalité et quelque fois te donner des conseils si tu vois ce que j'veux dire ( petit ricanment ) ! Et puis c'est faux ce que tu dit ! Tu as très bien fantasmé sur lui lors d'un cours ! Et puis hier tu lui a même dit ce que tu pensais ! _

_-Mais vas-tu arrêter de dire n'importe quoi oui ? J'ai déjà suffisamment de problème comme ça, pas besoin que tu en rajoute une couche !_

_-Mais enfin ma chérie, tu ne te souviens pas de la soirée d'hier ?_

_-De quoi devrais-je me souvenir exactement ?_

_-Mais que tu l'as presque embrassé et que tu lui as soufflé que tu le trouvais séduisant enfin !_

_-N'importe qu'... Ah oui.. OH MERDE ! _

_-Jure pas s'il te plaît ça me donne mal à la tête ! _

_-Je te signale que c'est MA tête au passage..._

_-Oui mais moi comme je suis dans TA tête, ben j'prends tout !_

_-Bon j'ai plus du tout envie de t'entendre là ! »_

-Tout va bien Miss Granger ?

Hermione tourna la tête, la voix basse et moqueuse de Rogue l'avait brusquement ramené à la réalité et elle le regarda complétement honteuse.

-Euh oui... Désolé pour hier soir...C'était...C'était une erreur...Bredouilla-t-elle.

_« -C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai !_

_-LA FERME ! »_

_-_Je l'espère Miss Granger ! Heureusement pour vous que nous sommes encore en vacances ! Mais que faites vous là dites-moi ?

-Je euh...

-Miss Granger !

_« -Raaaah encore la vieille avec ses remèdes à la con !_

_-Pfffff... »_

-Miss Granger ! Je vous ai dit une heure ! Oui ou Non !

Hermione entendit un ricanement ouvert et moqueur provenant du maître des potions, mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là.

-Non Miss ! C'est à vous que je parle !

-Je suis désolé madame... Je parlais avec le professeur Rogue... Mais il vient de partir...

L'infirmière souffla bruyamment et demanda à Hermione de retourner tout de suite dans son lit.


End file.
